


A Night For Love

by Lolgegecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Selective Mute! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolgegecat/pseuds/Lolgegecat
Summary: Basically smut with some plot. Making luuuurv with Sam Winchester.





	

“Hey, babe?” Sam calls as he enters the library, one hand swaying as he walks closer to you, the other behind his back. You give him a quick glance, noticing his confident strut while his face has an unreadable expression, but with a dose of uncertainty. You turn back to your book, a slight blush on your face as he sits on the edge of the table. You give a non-committal “hmm” as an answer, attempting to look as busy as you were before he walked in. He gently grips you chin between his thumb and pointer finger, turning your head to look at him. He gives a slight smile, which you try to reciprocate, but you mainly just end up blushing more.

 

“So, I was thinking, there aren't any hunts that require attention, right?” He looks at you while biting his bottom lip. Once you answer him with a quick nod, he smiles, and resumes his mission. “I was thinking, maybe we could watch some movies. We have netflix, DVDs, whatever sounds good. what do you think?”

 

You look at him, then back to your vampire lore. You have been at this for a few hours, and it was only a quarter past four... you look back to him and nod your head, giving him a warm smile. He smiles back, his dimples showing.

 

“Great!” He attempts not to sound too excited. It was rare that you two really hung out, even when you were dating. You weren't exactly new to the hunting world, but you were still shy on all the lore. Well, and shy in general. Anytime he could get a word out of you was a huge accomplishment. Plus this may help him get to know you better, even with your select muteness.

 

“You wanna grab some popcorn and drinks, and I'll go make things comfy?” Once more with a nod, you get up out of your chair, and give Sam a hug, breathing in his scent. He hugs you back, hand around your waist. When you try to pull away, he lets you, but keeps his arm there, making it so you can't go far. You raise an eyebrow, only to be met with his hand coming around his back, holding a rose. With a slight gasp, you take it from his hand, and look up at his dorky smile. You hug him again, and this time he engulfs you completely, one hand at your waist while the other cradles your head. He gives your forehead a sweet kiss as you both pull away.

 

“Ten minutes?” You grin, and nod excitedly. Sam smiles once more before turning and going to his room. You watch him leave, low slung jeans and white tee encasing his gorgeous self. You turn to go to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of popcorn before putting it in the microwave. After that you run to your room. Dropping the rose on your bed, you undress out of your jeans and put on your pajama shorts, leaving your tank top on. Running back to the kitchen, you arrive seconds before the microwave beeps. You pour the movie snack into a bowl before grabbing two beers, and heading off to Sam's room. Dean was out at the moment, and said he would be out most of the day. You were curious about his whereabouts, but also excited about the time you would spend with Sam.

 

Sam still had on his shirt when you walked in, but changed into some gray sweatpants, back sagging against the headboard as he browsed his computer. Once you shut the door, he turned and smiled at you, then went back to his laptop. You placed the popcorn on the nightstand, opening a beer on the edge before handing it to Sam, who took a thoughtful drink. Opening your own drink, you got yourself situated, snuggled up to Sam while he draped an arm around you. You both started looking through the movies, eventually choosing some film under the “Action” category. You both munched on popcorn, sharing little smiles when one of you caught the others eye. As the movie progressed, so did these moments, which eventually turned into touches, which progressed as well. The movie must have been halfway through when you were directly cuddled into Sam's side, hand under his shirt, mindlessly stroking his lower stomach, while his fingers were massaging your skin where your shirt had ridden up during the readjustment, close to your hip.

 

You closed your eyes for a few moments, enjoying the lack of space between you two, the tender touches. You were nearly asleep when you heard it. It came from the movie, a sound almost twice as loud as the rest of it. _A moan_.

 

No, you were no saint, but it still surprised you. Your eyes opened to the sight of the main character kissing a woman's neck, which then traded to a hand stroking down her body and under her dress, igniting another moan from the actress. You're pretty sure the heat of your cheeks was close to the heat of the sun. Sparing a glance at Sam, he looked surprised as well, a light blush on his cheeks as well, yet, as the scene progressed, his breathing became heavier, and his eyes more glazed. You also noted the way his hand had stopped its mindless stroking, only gripping your hip. You turned back to see the main character undressing himself, the woman in just her underwear, but that wasn't the part that grabbed your attention. It came from the edge of the laptop, a lump surfacing from the crotch of Sam's sweats. It was then you knew that your blush rivaled the sun.

 

 _Sam was getting turned on...by a film._ You two hadn't done it yet, but you were thinking of fixing that soon. And now, to see him debauched from a movie...it made you kind of jealous. Usually after a rare, heated make out session, Sam would excuse himself after realizing how far things had escalated. Those times affected you, too. But you were always scared to act on it. But now, it seemed like as good a time as any to take it to the next level.

 

Somewhere during your thought process, Sam looked over at you. Your face was turned towards your side, not really paying attention to him or the film. You looked so lost in thought; a blush on your cheeks, and a look in your eyes he couldn't see from this angle. He sat there, admiring your features. His eyes scoped out your face, to your cute nose, to your lips that felt so good when moving against his. Your neck, which one day he hoped you would let him mark, showing people you were his. He licked his lips as his gaze wondered down to the tops of your breasts, peeking out over the edge of your tank top. How he longed to fondle and handle them. He could feel himself twitching at the thought of taking you, making you come undone as he... Another moan brought him out of his reverie. He turned towards the screen to see the characters doing what he wanted to do with you. He turned back to face you, still lost in your thoughts. As your blush got deeper, he imagined that you must feel uncomfortable. _Holy shit,_ He thought, _she probably isn't used to this. Hell, I don't even know if she's ever done this!_ Scolding himself, he turned and exited the movie, bringing you out of your thoughts, and your gaze to him. He sighed.

 

“I'm sorry. That must've been uncomfortable for you.” You didn't answer, so he continued. “It's just, God this is weird, but I don't really know what you like in... _that_ department, or if you've ever done anything like that.” He gave out a humorless chuckle, not realizing you were getting closer, or that your hand was out of his shirt and crawling up his chest. He sighed, “I wanna have sex with you. Hell, make love to you! But I'm just confused. I don't know how to initiate it without scaring you off! I'm honestly kind of terrifi-”

“Sam.” Your voice was small and hoarse, but Sam heard it loud and clear. He turned to look at you, your hand coming to rest on his cheek, which he leaned into. You leaned in to kiss him, which he gladly went forward for. He attempted to keep things slow, yet your lips were insistent on his. Moving against him with heat and fervor he had yet to match. With a sigh, you stopped and pulled away. You looked back to the computer, and Sam thought he had done something wrong. Once you saw the still bulging part of Sam's pants, you smirked, which he couldn't see. With a delicate hand, you made a grab for the computer, purposefully gliding your hand against the fabric, making Sam take a quick breathe. Laptop in hand, you turned to look at Sam, using slow movements to move the laptop to the nightstand, never removing your eyes from his. Curious eyes met with sultry as you moved to straddle his lap, hovering over him. He looked down at himself, then back to you, as you leaned in to kiss him again. You cooperated with his pace, mouths and tongues making love, his hands around your waist, yours cradling his head. It was a perfect, serene moment for the both of you, to be in the others' arms, but still wanting more. And in a quick move, you dropped your hips to Sam's, a groan erupting from his mouth into yours.

  
  


Sam pulled away, looking at you with shocked eyes, while yours glimmered with dark intentions. As you began grinding yourself against him, another groan coming from his parted mouth, while his head leaned back, hitting the bed-frame. You followed him, kissing the corner of his mouth, then downward, to his neck. You gave little hints of love bites before Sam's hands tightened around your hips helping you move against him, when you gave him a harsher bite, bringing the blood to the surface to make a hickey. Leaning back to look at your handy work, Sam's eyes came back to yours, eyes darker with lust. He crashed his mouth to yours, a hand going up your back to push you closer to him. With a tug of your bottom lip, he pulled back. Looking into your eyes, he mouthed, _“You sure?”_ Another nod of your head, and you pulling your tank off, leaving you in a bra and shorts, he took that as the go ahead.

  
  


Bringing his knee between your thighs, he flipped the both of you over, his hands coming to hold yours above your head. He once again looked to your eyes, making sure he wasn't going too far. “Please...” a breathless whisper on your lips, he knew he was on the right path. Moving your hands so they were held down by one of his, he moved to his side, his free hand traveling down your body, gently squeezing the cups of your bra, dragging the cups under the mounds, before moving down your stomach, to the waistband of your shorts. He watched your face as he untied the knot, and began lowering them down your legs, you looked wrecked as you moved your legs, helping him remove the cloth from you, leaving you in just your underwear. Pink with white polka-dots. He couldn't help the groan when he noticed the growing wet-spot on them. With a tentative hand, he left his thumb on the waist band, using the rest of his hand to circle gently on the material.

  
  


“ _Nngh”_ You groaned as he circled your lips, eventually digging between them to find your clit, sending a jolt through you. “ _Sam...”_ another breathless plea for more.

  
  


“You want this, baby?” Sam asked, his voice heavy as he watched your face fill with pleasure, your hips rocking against his hand desperately. He took his hand away from gripping yours, going down to pull your underwear from you, dragging them slowly down your legs. “Hands down.” Sam demanded when your hands trailed down to his torso, attempting to bring him closer. You made a whining noise, but listened, grasping the sheets desperately. At fist glance of your core, he yanked the panties down the rest of the way, throwing them to the floor.

  
  


“Pretty girl...” He trailed, going backwards toward the end of the bed so he was face-to-face with your glistening folds. He looked back up to you, giving a quick wink to your flushed face, before diving straight in.

  
  


“ _Agh...”_ The moan left your lips as Sam used his own lips to bring pleasure to your core. His tongue licking and lips sucking your clit, his fingers trailing up your calf to your core, finding their way to your entrance.

  
  


“ _Yes!”_ His first finger entered you heat, easily assisted by your wetness. He smirked as your eyes opened wide, taking a big breath before allowing yourself to fall to his ministrations, closing your eyes once more. He went back to your soaking heat, licking up all that he could. He followed up with another finger, then another, before you reached your peak.

  
  


_“Sam..!”_ You nearly yelled if it wasn't for your soft voice. You tightened around his fingers, pulsing and pulsing as your orgasm took over you. Sam basked in your beauty as you basked in your orgasm, removing his fingers as you came back down from the high. He just wanted to bring you release after release, but he realized he would need his own, and soon.

  
  


He climbed back up you body, sitting on his knees as he dragged you to yours, hands wrapping around your back to unclasp and remove your bra. Tossing it to the floor, he took a nipple into is mouth, encasing it in his warm mouth, gently sucking. You whimpered as he continued working his mouth, one hand cradling his head while the other went to his sweats, attempting to pull them off with one hand. You got the right side to his hip before his own hands came to help, pulling them down to above his knees, his cock springing from the confines. He took the time to pull his shirt over his head, revealing golden skin.

  
  


Your hands traveled every inch of his torso, as he almost struggled to remove his sweats from his position. Once they were off, you spared no second to reach his generous length, gripping it, circling the tip. His head dropped to your shoulder as he shuddered, giving out a groan.

  
  


“Babe?...” He groaned again as you massaged his length, moving back and forth. He grabbed you hand,stopping it where it was on him. His eyes met yours, so dark, you would be terrified if you didn't know his intentions. He ripped your hand from him, moving like lightning to grab you, crushing you to his chest, and your lips to his. The pace was rushed, with plenty of teeth clashing and lip biting. Sam moved gently, different from your mouths, to lay you down on the bed. He moved back, gazing lovingly into your eyes as one hand moved down your body, his other supporting his weight. He moved his hips down, his length bumping into your core, using his hand to grip it, and sliding it through your folds a few times, teasing you. With a quick upwards snap of your hips, his tip slid into you, both of you sharing a moan.

  
  


With the initial penetration out of the way, Sam took his time filling you up with every inch he had to give. Both of your breaths were heavy once he was fully sheathed in your tight heat. He kept still, letting you adjust to his length and girth, which was hard to do at the time. He stared into your eyes, letting the love he felt extinguish the lust he had at the moment. He knew he wanted this to last.

  
  


Gently, he pulled out to the tip, listening to your deep breath turn into a small moan as he slowly pushed back in. He knew he wanted to make love to you, and that is what he did. Slowly, he continued his pace; pulling back and pushing in with a pace that was a complete opposite to his beating heart.

  
  


You felt his length, filling you up completely, before pulling out, leaving you to miss his slight stretch until he pushed back in, filling you once more. You were used to more fast-paced and over-too-soon one-night stands, but this felt perfect. This wasn't just sex, this was making love, a feeling you only experienced once, but was easily beaten by this time with Sam. _My first time with him, and its perfect._

  
  


Your hands were wrapped loosely around his waist, just holding him as you two committed the most perfect of sin. Sam's forehead was starting to get sweaty, and his hair fell down towards you, giving you tunnel-vision to his closed eyes as he concentrated on this feeling, this moment with you. Your hand came up his back, moving to his face, where you swept his hair to the side, behind his ear. His eyes flicked open to yours, and he gave a small smile, before leaning down to initiate a make-out session.

  
  


Your lips were matching your hips' pace in harmony. Slow and steady, the roll of his hips the same as the roll of your tongues on the others'. You could have stayed like this forever, but you knew it would be coming to a close.

  
  


“Sam...close..ah!” Your light words as you broke apart from Sam alerted him, and made him switch gears. Within an instant, the moment changed from honeymoon night to fast and rough. The piston of Sam's hips driving you mad, eyes rolling back into your head as you came, mouth open in a silent scream.

  
  


Sam enjoyed the moment, of your beauty and tightness, until he too, fell under. With a grunt of your name, he came as well, filling you with his seed.

  
  


You two took quite the time to recuperate, but this is one time that would surely lead to others.

 


End file.
